Someone To Save You
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: The Five-0 team is working a case. The problem? Two of their team members are now fighting for their lives. The rest of the team race against the clock to save but will they be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's the first chapter! Just a little teaser of a prologue! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Hawaii Five-0**

Steve gasps as cold water hits him in the face. Shaking his head Steve blinks a few times. Standing in front of him is a man with short, cropped brown hair. His circular glasses contradict his easily looked over muscular frame.

"Welcome back Commander," the man says with a smile that puts Steve edge. The man sets the bucket down and Steve tests the restraints holding him to the chair.

"You're the one who's been mutilating those people," Steve says and watches the man closely. He looks familiar but Steve can't place why.

"I gave them a chance but they didn't take it. They chose their outcome," the man replies with a dark look.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks with a furrowed brow.

"Don't worry. When our other guest arrives you won't have that problem," the man assures confidently. Steve feels ice run through him and he doesn't want to know who the guest is.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**rAN: Here's the next chapter!**

 **48 hours earlier** **…**

"What do we have Max?" Steve asks as he and Danny approach the coroner who's leaning over their dead body.

"Male victim in his thirties. He has a gunshot wound to his head which as of right now I am under the assumption that it's the COD," Max explains as he points out the wound in the victims forehead.

"Well, that seems to be the obvious Max," Danny says as he looks down at the body. Max gives Danny a look before continuing.

" _However_ ," Max stresses with a look back down at the body. As he explains, Max points out the other injuries. "There are a large number of other injuries. The victim has multiple broken bones in his fingers, hands, arms, and legs. On top of that, he has multiple stab wounds and bruises."

"What _happened_ to this guy?" Steve asks rhetorically as he takes in the victim's appearance.

"I will, of course, know more when I get him back to the morgue," Max adds and the partners thank Max before walking over to the rest of the team.

"Alright, Chin, you and Lou stay here and process the scene. Kono, head back to HQ with Max. As soon as I send you an ID on this guy do some background on him," Steve orders and Chin, Lou, and Kono immediately move into action. Steve turns and looks over at Danny. "Can you call your buddies at HPD and see if they've seen anything like this?"

Danny nods his head and pulls out his phone and begins making the phone call. Steve moves back over to the dead body and pulls out the fingerprint device and takes the victim's fingerprints and runs them as Max loads the body into the van. It doesn't take long for a match to come back, the victim being a school teacher. Steve pulls out his phone and sends the information to Kono before calling the Governor. He needs to be updated on this case. Whoever did this seems to be extra dangerous.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"We're sorry for your loss Mrs. Lincoln," Danny says as he and Steve sit on the couch. The woman in front of them nods her head as she wipes away tears with a tissue.

"I know this is hard, but we have a few questions for you," Steve adds and Mrs. Lincoln nods her head again and sniffs, trying to control herself enough to answer Steve and Danny's questions.

"Is there anyone that would want to see your husband dead?" Danny asks and Mrs. Lincoln's eyes dart up to his before down to her wedding ring. Steve catches it and when he shares a look with Danny he knows Danny caught it too.

"Mrs. Lincoln?" Steve prompts with his eyes on the woman across from him.

"Leyanna Fink… she… she was having an affair with my husband," Mrs. Lincoln says hesitantly and looks up at the two Five-0 members in front of her. She notices the look the two send each other. "I know how this looks. When I found out about the affair, I was angry… hurt. But then Mark ended the affair. We've been doing better; seeing a marriage counselor, trying to make it through this."

"Mrs. Lincoln, where were you last night?" Steve asks as he studies the woman.

"With my sister," Mrs. Lincoln answers with a look at Steve.

"We'll need to corroborate that," Danny says and Mrs. Lincoln nods her head and writes down her sister's name and number. Danny hands her his card. "If you can think of anything else."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Alright, thanks. Call me if you get anything else," Danny says into his phone before hanging it up. He walks over to the computer where the rest of the team is standing.

"Andrea Lincoln's alibi checks out. What did you two get on Leyanna Fink?" Steve asks with a look at Kono and Lou. He notices Danny rejoining the group.

"She wasn't too broken up about the break up. She's already moved on to her next guy. Her alibi also checks out," Kono explains with a sigh. They weren't getting anywhere on this case.

"You get something?" Steve asks Danny with a nod at the shorter man.

"Yeah, my buddy said they had a body show up yesterday morning. Same MO as our vic," Danny replies before sending a file from his phone to the computer. Chin reaches over and opens it up and pictures and information on HPD's victim takes over the screen.

"All right, so we have John Dobson. Age 20," Steve announces as his eyes search through the information. "Kono, see if you can find any links between these two victims. Lou and Chin, go talk to Dobson's family. Danny and I are going to go see the coroner about the body."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve shoves the door open harder than needed as he and Danny walk outside. They had just finished talking to the coroner about Dobson and still have no leads. Dobson died of blood loss and the trauma he experienced was the same as Lincoln's. Danny hurries his steps as he keeps pace with Steve and they climb into the Camaro.

"So, what are you thinking?" Danny asks with a look at his partner after they climb into the car and shut the doors.

"I'm thinking we need to catch this guy," Steve says before turning on the car and squealing off.

"Well, I'll tell you what I'm thinking," Danny says, noticing the eye roll from Steve but not commenting on it.

"You always do," Steve says but allows Danny to continue.

"I think we might have a serial killer on our hands," Danny says as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Danny…" Steve starts but Danny holds up a hand and interrupts him.

"I know. I don't want it to be that either but we have to face facts here," Danny says and turns in his seat slightly to face Steve a little more. Steve sighs but keeps his eyes on the road.

"We only have two bodies right now. And we don't know why this guy is doing this. It could be that he's out for revenge and he's done," Steve replies without much conviction.

"My gut tells me this is just beginning," Danny sighs out and his lips form a thin line as he looks out the windshield.

"Yeah. Me too," Steve agrees quietly. His phone starts ringing and Steve pushes the button to answer the call. "McGarrett."

"Steve," Chin's voice sounds through the speakers. "Just finished talking to Dobson's father. Turns out John Dobson was making the five finger discount into a habit. Not only was he stealing from stores but from his father. Put his father in debt because of it."

"All right Chin. Meet us back at the Palace. We'll go over everything together," Steve replies and ends the call as Danny's phone begins ringing. Steve looks over and sees Danny answer the call and talk for a few moments. Steve's stomach drops when he sees the dark look encompass his friends face.

"Okay, thanks Duke," Danny says and hangs up the phone with a dejected sigh. Steve glances at the road before looking back over at Danny. Danny looks over at Steve and meets his gaze. "We got another body."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"You guys got here fast," Duke Lukela says as he walks over to meet Steve and Danny.

"We were already on the road," Danny replies and he and Steve follow Duke to where the body is. Danny had called Chin after hanging up with Lukela and filled him in.

"What can you tell us Duke?" Steve asks as he walks alongside the older man.

"Same as the last body. I have CSU processing the scene right now but so far we haven't found anything," Duke explains and comes to a stop next to the mutilated body. Steve and Danny's lips form a thin line as they look down at the bloody body. Steve runs a hand down his face. "This is the second body in 12 hours McGarrett."

"Actually, there was another body found yesterday morning," Danny says as he squats down to get a closer look at the victim. Duke's eyes widen and he looks over to Steve who nods his head in confirmation. "We know who this guy is yet?"

"No," Duke says with a shake of his head. Danny nods his head and stands back up. "We just took his fingerprints and sent them your guys at the Palace."

"All right, thanks Duke," Steve says with a clap of his hand on the Sergeant's shoulder before walking back to the Camaro with Danny quickly catching up.

"It's times like these that I really hate being right," Danny says as he climbs into the Camaro.

"Yeah," Steve replies, shutting his door and starting up the car.

"You know what we're going to have to do now, right?" Danny asks with a sigh and Steve grimaces.

"Any chance you want to talk to the governor for me?" Steve asks with a glance at Danny who shakes his head and holds his hands up.

"Oh, no. That's _your_ job 'oh powerful leader'," Danny says and earns a sigh from his partner.

 **AN: Thanks for all the follows and reviews! Your support is appreciated! Please send some feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's another quick chapter! Hope everyone enjoys!**

Danny stands by the computer table with Chin, Kono, and Lou. However, his attention is on the pacing figure of his partner. Steve is in his office on the phone with the governor relaying the information on the serial killer they are tracking. Even from across headquarters Danny can see the tenseness in Steve's shoulders and it makes him sigh. Danny turns around and sees the rest of the team watching him.

"All right. What have we got on our latest victim?" Danny asks with a look up at the screen. A picture of the victim he and Steve went to see is on it as well as the other two victims.

"Nick Carlson," Chin begins and pulls up the man's picture and other information onto the screen. "Turns out he's been in and out of rehab a couple times. Both times falling off the wagon."

"Lou and I talked to the brother. Apparently, Carlson gets high and then becomes abusive towards him," Kono continues to explain before pulling up police reports.

"Called HPD three times on his brother but Nick Carlson took off before the cops got there," Lou says with a nod at the reports. Chin pushes a couple buttons and the pictures of the three victims pop back up on the screen.

"Okay, so we have three victims. One, was having an affair. Another, was a kleptomaniac. And the last, a drug addict. So, the connection is they're all douchebags," Danny says with a shrug of his shoulders and a tilt of his head.

"Well, that's one way of putting it," Steve says as he joins the group around the computer.

"What'd the governor have to say?" Danny asks with a look over at his partner causing Steve to sigh and rub a hand down his face.

"He's pissed this guy's on his island. And is very adamant that we find him. Now," Steve answers with a huff.

"What the hell does he think we've been _trying_ to do?" Lou asks with a grumble and a shake of his head.

"So, we keep digging. We need to catch this son of a bitch," Steve says with a scowl and the rest of the team nod their heads.

"So far the only connection these guys have is that they're all male and the lives they were living was essentially hurting those around them," Chin explains even as he begins typing into the computer.

"All right. Chin, Kono. You two dig into the victims financials and people they are close to. Lou, you look into their jobs. Danny, you and I are searching for any common visitors or places they've gone to. Let's get to work," Steve orders around and everyone instantly moves into motion.

A few hours later and Steve lets out a sigh and leans back in his chair while rubbing his hands over his tired face. He looks over at Danny and sees that he is also starting to zone out. They'd been investigating the victims for hours now and still haven't found a lead yet. Refreshed eyes and minds is what they need. Making a decision Steve stands up and shuts down his computer.

"Let's go Danny. We all need a break. I'm sending everyone home and we'll meet back here bright and early in the morning. A good night's sleep should do us all some good," Steve explains at Danny's furrowed brown. Without any argument, Danny shuts down his laptop and sets it on Steve's desk before they go tell the rest of the team the plan. He really hopes that Steve is right.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve fishes out his keys and unlocks his front door. Before he can open it, though, he hears a sound behind him. Moving quickly, Steve spins around only to have a white hot pain explode in his head. Stumbling backwards Steve rights his self and takes a swing at his assailant. There is a grunt and Steve moves to hit the guy again but suddenly his vision goes black and he crashes to the ground.

The dark haired man reaches up and prods at his sore lip. With a hiss, he pulls his hand back and looks down to see blood on his fingers. A glare is aimed at Steve before the man grabs him under the arms and drags him towards the trees.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

 **Present Day** **…**

Steve gasps as cold water hits him in the face. Shaking his head Steve blinks a few times. Standing in front of him is a man with short, cropped brown hair. He's circular glasses contradict his easily looked over muscular frame.

"Welcome back Commander," the man says with a smile that puts Steve edge. The man sets the bucket down and Steve test the restraints holding him to the chair.

"You're the one who's been mutilating those people," Steve says and watches the man closely. He looks familiar but Steve can't place why.

"I gave them a chance but they didn't take it. They chose their outcome," the man replies with a dark look.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks with a furrowed brow.

"Don't worry. When our other guest arrives you won't have that problem," the man assures confidently. Steve feels ice run through him and he doesn't want to know who the guest is.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asks and grimaces when his headache makes itself known in full force. The dark-haired man studies Steve closely before answering his question.

"No amount of coercion could persuade them to see how their choices affected those around them. Could persuade them to feel _sorry_ for the way their lifestyle hurt those closest to them. They had the chance to see the error of their ways. But I've realized I've been going about this all wrong. Maybe seeing those closest to them, those they're supposed to care about, in pain will be enough persuasion," the man explains and an evil gleam in his eye is seen. Steve forces a swallow and tries to push his steadying rise in panic back down.

"So, why am I here? I'm not like your other victims," Steve says as he tries to loosen the restraints.

"But you are. You take risks. You take risks in your job without a single thought as to how it affects those around you!" the man shouts, getting angrier as he continues talking.

"You said someone else is coming. Who?" Steve asks even as he doesn't want to know. He doesn't like what this psychopath is saying and he knows he's not going to like whoever the man brings in.

"As I said before, Commander. You will not have the problem the others did. Hopefully _you_ make the right decision and our guest doesn't suffer _too_ much," the man says with a leer before walking away.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Hey, Steve. It's me. Just calling to let you know that I'm almost to your place to pick you up like we discussed last night. Or, should I say like you ordered me to do last night. Kamekona had better not be sitting on your phone again," Danny grumbles into the phone before ended the call and turning down Steve's street. Minutes later and Danny is pulling into Steve's drive and shuts the Camaro off.

Danny climbs out of the car and takes notice of the large, blue truck sitting in front of the house. With an annoyed shake of his head Danny walks up to the door. He stops abruptly when he sees the keys lying on the ground in front of it. After glancing around and not seeing anyone, Danny pulls out his gun and opens the door.

Quietly entering the house, Danny makes quick work of scouting the premises. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, which is what troubles Danny because it doesn't even look like Steve went inside last night when he got home. Danny walks back outside the house and pulls out his phone and calls Chin.

"Danny, what's going on bruh?" Chin asks over the line.

"Hey, I think Steve's in trouble. I'm at his house and I found his keys lying on the ground in front of the door. It doesn't even look like Steve got _inside_ his house last night," Danny begins to explain as his eyes begins searching around him. His eyes fall on some drops of liquid on the ground. Bending down to inspect it, Danny realizes it's blood. "And I've got blood."

"All right, Danny. I'm on my way and I'll call Kono and Lou once I get off the phone with you," Chin says and Danny stands up and turns to head towards the Camaro.

"See if Kono can track…" Danny starts but is cut off when pain shoots throughout his head and everything goes dark. Chin's voice is heard sounding from Danny's discarded phone.

"Danny? Danny?!"

 **AN: Please review. Love hearing from you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Realized as I was re-reading this that I skipped updating this chapter. Yikes! Sorry!**

Chin speeds down the road and urgently turns into Steve's driveway. As he comes to a stop, he sees both the Camaro and Steve's truck parked in front of him but no sign of Danny. Turning off his motorcycle Chin climbs off and draws his gun. He quickly, but cautiously, clears the house and the surrounding area. Chin doesn't see any trace of either Danny nor Steve and makes his way to the front door. The conversation he had with Danny before he disappeared runs through Chin's head and he immediately begins looking around. Eyes picking up on the drops of blood on the ground, Chin bends down and gets a closer look. With a purse of his lips Chin stands back up and grabs the crime scene kit from the back of his bike. Pulling out his phone and calling Kono Chin quickly takes a swab of the blood.

"Chin? Did you find Danny?" Kono's voice sounds as a way of greeting.

"No. I think whoever took Steve took Danny. Listen, I have a blood sample. Let Fong know I'm on the way and we'll need a rush order on it. It could be Steve's or it could belong to whoever took him and Danny," Chin explains as he caps the swab and makes his way over to the motorcycle. He doesn't know what's going on but he _does_ know he team mates are in trouble.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

A knock on his office has Chin looking up to see Kono entering. Chin furrows his brow in question and Kono juts a thumb behind her.

"Fong's on video call. Says he got a hit on that blood sample you gave him," Kono says and Chin hastily gets up and follows Kono out to the computer.

"Fong, what do you got bruh?" Chin asks as his gaze meets Fong's.

"I ran the blood sample and got a hit. It belongs to a guy named Daemon Jackson," Fong answers and Chin nods his head.

"Thanks Fong. We needed this break," Chin says before disconnecting the call. He turns to Kono but realizes she's already running the name.

"All right. Daemon Jackson. Moved to Hawaii last year. Near perfect record, except the speeding ticket in '04," Kono says as she pulls the information up onto the big screen. "I don't know Chin. This guy doesn't really seem like the type to snatch and grab."

"Criminals don't really have a type Kono. The nicest person can be a closet serial killer," Chin points out and sighs as he reads through the information.

"That's it," Kono says. At Chin's confused expression, she continues. "The serial killer. What if Steve and Danny's kidnappings have something to do with the serial killer we've been hunting."

"We don't have any proof of that. Nothing points us in that direction. Let's find out where this guy lives first. Check out him and his house and go from there," Chin says and Kono nods her head in agreement.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

The door opening jerks Steve awake and he looks towards the sound. The man who had kidnapped him walks in dragging a body. Steve forces a swallow hoping it isn't the guest the man was talking about but knowing it is. When the man drops the body in the chair Steve just notices is across from him, Steve's eyes widen. _No. Danny_.

"I'll leave you two for a short while," the man says after tying Danny to the chair. Steve stares at Danny as the man leaves the room and shuts the door.

"Danny?" Steve calls out to his friend but doesn't get any response. "Danny?!"

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Chin holds up three fingers, then two, and finally one. He jumps in front of the door and kicks it in before he and Kono move into the house with their guns trained in front of them. They split up and search the house. They meet back at the front door and Kono shakes her head at Chin.

"Me neither," Chin replies with a sigh. Footsteps approach and the cousins look over to see Lou walking towards them.

"No one upstairs," Lou says and Chin scowls.

"All right. Let's split up and search this place. Maybe we can find a lead or something," Chin says and moves into the living room. Kono moves into the study and Lou goes back up stairs.

"This guy is one sick son of a Bitch," Lou says twenty minutes later as he walks into the kitchen where Chin and Kono are.

Chin and Kono stop their search and turn towards Lou who tosses a photo album onto the counter. Chin raises an eyebrow at the album before looking back up at the scowl on Lou's face. Chin looks back at the album and opens it up.

"Oh my God," Kono breathes out when she sees the pictures staring up at her. Chin flips the page and more pictures like the first two appear.

"These are victims just like ours," Chin says as he turns towards the back of the album where he sees their last two victims pictures. "Well, cous, you were right about our serial killer being involved in Steve and Danny's kidnapping."

"No offense, but that's not a good thing for our boys," Lou says and Kono shakes her head.

"Then, let's get a B&W to sit on the place and look into this guy further," Chin says before walking out of the house with Lou and Kono trailing after him.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve looks over at Danny when he hears him groan. _Thank God_ , Steve thinks to his self as Danny begins shifting and the blonde's brow furrows.

"Danny. Hey, Danno. Come on buddy wake up," Steve coaxes his partner and grins when he's rewarded with Danny's blue eyes making an appearance. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Like I got hit in the head," Danny groans out and blinks his eyes to see more clearly. He looks over at Steve and sees his partner checking him over and Danny finds his self doing the same to Steve. "What happened?"

"The guy who's been killing all those people… apparently he took a liking to us…" Steve explains and Danny lets out a laugh.

"No, no. He took a liking to _you_. You were kidnapped first," Danny fires back and scowls when he realizes he's tied to a chair and can't use his hands to talk with. Steve snorts and shakes his head but then quickly grows serious.

"Listen, Danno…" Steve begins but Danny cuts him off.

"Well, that's not good. That tone of voice and the 'Listen, Danno'. What'd you get me into now?" Danny grumbles but Steve can see the slight smirk playing on his partners lips.

"He's trying to get the victims to feel sorry. I… For some reason he thinks you need to be here," Steve says and bites his tongue. He knows why the guy wants Danny here. More than likely to use Danny to make him sorry. He just hopes Danny doesn't catch on just yet.

"Let me guess. For leverage," Danny says and Steve's lips turn into a frown.

"Yeah, probably," Steve says. Any idea of continuing the conversation is erased when the door opens and the man walks into the room.

"Well, fellas. Shall we begin?"

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H5H050H50

"Okay, so I just got off the phone with a friend in HPD," Lou announces as he hurriedly walks out of his office. Chin and Kono turn to give him their full attention. "He says there's a company buying out old run down buildings. Says the company's trying to fix them up to use them. I bet you won't guess who owns the company."

"Daemon Jackson," Chin and Kono say at the same time and Lou nods his head.

"What's the company?" Kono asks and Lou gives her the name. Kono types it into the computer and a list of five warehouses pop up.

"Okay, we've got to narrow these down," Chin says as he looks at the list. He begins typing into the computer and pulling up information and video footage from each of the buildings.

"Wait! What's that?" Kono asks as she points at the screen. Chin stops and pulls up the video footage of one of the buildings.

"That building isn't even a focus of the company yet. Why is _one_ guy going inside it?" Lou asks as they watch the video. Chin fast forwards and stops when they see the same guy walk back out about an hour later.

"Unless he's hiding something," Kono replies with a look over at the rest of the team.

"Or some _one_ ," Chin corrects and fast forwards on the man exiting the building.

"That's Daemon Jackson," Kono says when they get close enough to see the man.

"I think we found Steve and Danny," Chin says as he pulls out his phone and calls for backup.

 **AN: Please send a review. Thanks for all the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the last chapter! Hope everyone has enjoyed this! So, realized I skipped updating the last chapter before putting this one up so, if you missed it please go back and read the previous chapter.**

 _Thud. Thud._

Steve flinches when their kidnapper hits Danny in the face again. This has been going on for the past half hour. Now, Danny is bloody and Steve's pretty sure he has a couple broken ribs. The man was using Danny to get Steve to apologize for his actions.

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want!?" Steve shouts at the man beating on his best friend.

"I want you to mean it!" the man shouts back and punches Danny in the stomach causing the blond to grunt in pain.

"Dammit! When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you," Steve growls out with a death glare aimed at the man.

"You're not going anywhere," the man says as he bends over to stare Steve in the face. There is a chuckle and the man stands up and turns to look at Danny.

"That's a sure way to prove him right," Danny says through a laugh but there's a glare in his eyes aimed at the man. The man stares at him and then walks over to one of the walls and opens a roll-up door neither of the partners noticed. Steve glances out the door and only sees water before the man walks back over to Danny.

"You'll say you're sorry. And you'll mean it," the man says and begins dragging Danny and the chair towards it.

"Woah, wait. What are you doing?" Steve asks as he feels the panic rise inside him.

"I hope you're right that you'll get out. I wonder how long your partner can hold his breath," the man says and Danny's panicked eyes meet Steve's own.

"I'm sorry! Okay! I'm sorry! Just… Hey! I mean it! I'm sorry!" Steve shouts out and he can hear the sheer panic in his voice.

"I don't believe you're sorry. But you will be," the man says right before he shoves Danny tied to the chair into the water below.

"No!" Steve shouts as he struggles against his restraints and the fear and anger overwhelm him. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Before Steve can say anything more, the door on the other end of the room busts open and shouting occurs. Steve looks over to see the rest of the Five-0 team storm into the room. Chin walks over to him and cuts him loose as Lou shoves Jackson to the ground and cuffs him. Steve flies up out of the chair, ignoring the questions aimed at him as he runs towards the roll-up door.

"Steve!" Chin shouts as Steve jumps into the water. Chin shares a look with Lou and Kono and the three of them run towards where Steve jumped into the water after Lou hands Jackson to HPD. They peer down into the water but can't see Steve yet.

"Where'd he go?" Lou asks with a look at the cousins.

"Danny. Oh my God. It has to be Danny," Kono says with wide eyes and looks over at Chin and Lou. Chin and Lou's eyes widen in realization and Chin immediately begins pulling off his tack vest and gun. As he's about to jump into the water Steve bursts through the surface with Danny in his arms. Chin and Lou bend down and take the shorter man from their leader and pull him onto the ground. Steve climbs up and drops down next to Danny and instantly checks for a pulse.

"There's no pulse," Steve says and listens for breaths. "He's not breathing either."

"Kono, get the paramedics," Chin orders and Kono rushes off. Steve begins CPR while Lou and Chin watch out for the paramedics and watch Steve from their positions, not knowing what else to do.

"Come on Danno. Come on!" Steve says as he continues with the CPR. He isn't going to loose his best friend. Not now after everything they've been through together. Steve looks up when someone drops down next to him and he sees the paramedics have arrived. The one next to him quickly takes over CPR and Steve feels someone pulling him away. Steve fights it but a familiar voice reaches his ears.

"Steve, come on bruh. Let the paramedics work on him," Chin's voice sounds behind him and Steve relaxes.

"We need to get him to a hospital now," the other paramedic says as a third paramedic gets into position. They lift Danny onto the stretcher and the first paramedic continues CPR as the other two pop up the stretcher and hastily roll it towards the ambulance. The Five-0 team runs after them and watch as Danny is loaded into the awaiting vehicle.

"We're taking him to Queens," one of the paramedics says before they shut the door.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Hey, how's our boy doing?" Lou asks as Chin walks over to him. Lou picks up the cup of coffee he had just bought and moves so Chin can get his own.

"Which one?" Chin asks as he pushes buttons on the machine.

"Both," Lou replies with a sigh and a glance in the direction the waiting room is.

"Haven't heard anything on Danny yet. Steve… well, he's blaming himself," Chin explains with a sigh of his own.

"Yeah, well, we expected that," Lou replies as Chin grabs his cup of coffee. Chin nods his agreement and the two men walk back towards the waiting room. Kono is standing next to the window looking outside and Steve is sitting in a chair. He's bent over with his elbows resting on his knees and his head on his hands. Chin sighs and is about to say something but Dr. Kuai walks in. Steve's head jerks up and he's immediately on his feet and over to Kuai. Chin gives props to Dr. Kuai, the man doesn't even flinch let alone backs up.

"Danny?" Steve asks and Kuai sighs with a slight smile. With anyone else, the Commander's actions would've intimidated them. Fortunately for Kuai he has dealt with McGarrett and the rest of the Five-0 team before. He knows it's just McGarrett dealing with the fear he has for his partner.

"He's fine. We got him back. He'll need lots of rest and he has a few broken ribs and a concussion but he'll be fine," the doctor explains straight-forward. Steve lets out a sigh and Kuai can see a large burden being lifted off the man's shoulders.

"Can I see him?" Steve asks and Kuai nods his head.

"I'll take you to his room," the doctor says and leads Steve and the rest of the team down the hall.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve stands by the window looking out it. Grace had just left; she'd spent the whole time curled in Steve's lap talking to Danny. It should've been Danny's lap she was curled in not his. Steve runs a hand down his face and pinches his nose. It's his fault Danny is in this bed and that Grace can't be with Danny.

"Stop," a voice croaks from behind him. Steve whirls around and sees Danny watching him.

"Hey partner," Steve says with a grin. He moves over towards the bed and sits in the chair he's dubbed his. "How you feeling?"

"Fine," Danny says but the look on Steve's face has him continuing. "Tired. My throat hurts."

"Yeah, Dr. Kuai said you would be," Steve says and helps Danny take a sip of water.

"You changed the subject," Danny calls Steve out after he takes a drink. Steve furrows his brow and Danny rolls his eyes. "I told you to stop."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Steve says with a shake of his head.

"You do know but you're doing what you always do and burying everything," Danny argues and knows he's right when Steve looks towards the closed door. "It's not your fault so you can stop blaming yourself."

"Jackson was after me. He was using you…" Steve begins but Danny cuts him off.

"I said stop. The guy was pissed because we were getting too close and it was just his luck that you were actually a Neanderthal animal. It's not your fault. This is the end of the conversation," Danny says firmly with a tone that allows no room for argument.

"Okay," Steve says with a smirk that Danny picks up on.

"By the way, you owe me a new shirt," Danny announces with his own smirk earning a chuckle from Steve.

 **AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Thanks for all of the support!**


End file.
